Shells: Chapter 26
Chapter 25: Get the Hell Off By: Lvdoomien ________________________________________________________________________________________ Reggie: RUN!!!! Sake: I am I am! Lynn: Jesus Christ it's like Armageddon! Reggie: That's why we gotta get off this island! Komota: There they are! Tomas lower the sails! Tomas: Hey! I'm the captain! You lower the sails! Komota: Damnit Tomas! Lower them so we can get the hell off this island when everybody else gets here and they are about to! SO DO IT ALREADY! Tomas: God fine! Reggie: We made it! Tomas: YAY! Now let's get outta here! Sake: Sea King!!! Tomas: Man the cannons! Lynn: We don't have any cannonballs though! Tomas: Then throw the cannons! Reggie: What do you mean throw them?! Tomas: I mean pick up the cannons and throw them! Sake: That's a terrible idea! Tomas: Well then- Komota: Bisento Strike: Eagle Flight! Tomas: Whoa. Komota: Bisento Strike: Hornet Sting! Sake: You killed the Sea King without being hit. Komota: So? It was not that hard. Tomas: Komota, that... was... AWESOME! Reggie: Hell yeah it was! How can you do that?! Komota: All it takes is practice. Tomas: Well we gotta celebrate then that was awesome! Lynn, get the rum! Sake, keep sailing towards Dugong Island! Let's party! Siegfried: Marcy, why did we do this in the first place? I don't understand. Marcy: Because on this island there's something I want and that something is underneath what used to be G-11. Besides, I like this island anyway. I think I wanna make this island mine. Burt: Hey! The ship's here! Marcy: Well then everybody get onto the ship. I have to go look around G-11. Siegfried: Why can't we help you look? Marcy: Because I said so. Now go wait on the ship. Siegfried: Yes captain. Nero: Come in. The door's unlocked. Vice Admiral: Are you Captain Nero? Nero: Yes sir, may I help you? Vice Admiral: At lease. I am Vice Admiral John Timber. And I understand that you lost your right hand because a bounty hunter wanted the devil fruit you had? Nero: Yeah, some bitch cut it clean off and now she has the powers I rightly deserved while I sit here like a weakling! Timber: Well, what if I told you you could get a devil fruit of your own? Nero: What are you saying? Timber: I am assembling a group of Marine Captains that possess devil fruits to train them to be future Admirals and Vice Admirals. You see, I believe in Mighty Justice, and therefore I believe that the most powerful and mighty should have high ranking positions in the Marines. I want you to lead this group, under my command of course, and I assure you that one day you will be a Vice Admiral or maybe even an Admiral. Nero: But I don't have a fruit, didn't you just hear my whole story? Timber: Well, if you accept my offer then you will. Nero: A devil fruit? How did you acquire it? Timber: Same way you acquired yours in the first place, now do you accept the offer? Nero: Alright, I'll lead your group. Timber: Great, now eat your fruit and join us. Nero: Incredible! Timber: Indeed, now come on. You've been reassigned to your new base. THE END (Of the Spiderweb Arc) <- Previous Next-> Category:Stories Category:Lvdoomien Category:Shells